


Picturesque Red

by BattyIntentions



Series: Collared [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Sexting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattyIntentions/pseuds/BattyIntentions
Summary: Lance talks Shiro into a photo shoot for Keith. Turns out sexting during an alliance meeting isn't exactly encouraged behavior.





	Picturesque Red

Shiro smiled as Lance settled onto the couch beside him with a pad, gently taking Shiro's hand in his own and giving it a comforting squeeze. It helped settle his anxiety a little. He and Lance had been injured during their battle against the Galran forces on Tlyx and were banned from leaving the Castle. Coran and Allura had ordered them to stay and rest while everyone else went on the planet for the diplomatic half of the mission. Fresh out the healing pod, Shiro had tried to argue, telling them that he was fine and that, as the Black Paladin, he needed to be there. He'd been shot down instantly.

“How are you holding up?” Lance asked softly and Shiro sighed.

“I'm a little antsy but all right.” Shiro didn't miss the sly grin that appeared on Lance's face.

“Well I have an idea that might help.” Curiousity and boredom had Shiro sitting up straighter.

“What is it?”

“Want to sext Keith with me?”

“Lance...” The other man's grin didn't waver. He set his pad down and straddled Shiro's lap.

“Come on, think about it for a minute. Keith's always teasing us. What's a little payback? Plus, aren't you at least a _little_ curious about how he'll react?” Shiro's hands tightened on Lance's waist at the thought and he smirked.

“What exactly did you have in mind for it then?” Lance kissed Shiro and rolled his hips.

“Go put on something pretty and red underneath your clothes and meet me in his room.” With that, Lance bounced up and practically skipped away. Shiro shook his head fondly and headed for his room. He couldn't suppress his grin or the anticpation fluttering in his gut. Almost immediately, Shiro headed for his closet and looked through his lingerie. He picked out all of the red sets, then settled on one that was honestly more ribbons of lace than actual underwear. He quickly put it and its matching collar on and got dressed again, slowing his pace in the hallway to collect his composure. His heart was beating a mile a minute before he even opened the door. Lance was already inside. “Great! Do you want to go first or should I?”

“You.”

“Okay. Once we're both done, we'll pick out our favorites and send them to Keith.” He handed Shiro the phone and winked at him. Shiro rolled his eyes and readied the camera. Lance began to strip, taking his clothes off in a slow tease without ever breaking eye contact with the camera. Shiro gulped and had to focus on remembering to take pictures as Lance revealed his sheer red panties with a heart cutout on his ass. Grinning, Lance bounced over to Shiro and easily took the phone from him. “Your turn.” Shiro stole a kiss from Lance and his smile softened as he leveled the phone. He worked his clothes off in an equally slow tease, blushing a little as, piece by piece, his lingerie and his body were bared to the camera. The lingerie was nothing more than red lace ribbons in the outline of a bra and panties that framed his body with a ribbon sling that barely covered his dick. Lance whistled lowly when he saw it and Shiro's blush brightened. He quickly snapped a picture of it.

“Lance!”

“What?” Lance replied, all faux innocence, and Shiro snapped the band of his panties in retaliation. He yelped at the blow and glared at Shiro.

“Hmm?” They exchanged halfhearted glares, then smiled and leaned over the phone together, picking out the best pictures and sending them to Keith. “Should we take more on his bed?” Lance smiled devilishly at the suggestion.

“Hell yeah!” He set the phone on the nightstand and angled it so that there was a clear view of the bed. Lance set the camera to take pictures at timed intervals, then pulled Shiro onto the bed with him. Shiro went willingly and pinned Lance underneath him, capturing Lance's mouth in a pasisonate kiss. Lance responded in kind, digging his nails into Shiro's shoulders. His hands soon started to wander, skimming down Shiro's spine and cupping his ass, pulling him down as Lance ground up into his hips. Shiro gasped into the kiss and nipped Lance's bottom lip. His hand flew to Lance's panties and tugged them down enough to free his cock. Lance returned the favor and they quickly began to stroke each other's cocks, eagerly racing towards their orgasms. Shiro muffled his moan as he came, biting down on Lance's shoulder and kissing the mark as Lance's cock pulsed and spilled. He leaned up and Lance smirked, pointing towards the camera. Shiro grinned and snatched it up, snapping a picture of Lance's cum covered stomach and his shit-eating grin. Lance sat up and they picked out their pictures and sent them to Keith.

“Let me clean us up.”

“Why? Let's just take a nap,” Lance groaned and Shiro rolled his eyes. He wet a towel and wiped their hands and Lance's stomach down. Unsurprisingly, neither of them discarded their lingerie as they snuggled up under Keith's blankets. “On a scale of 1 to 10, how pissed do you think he's going to be?”

“A solid seven maybe.” Lance hummed in thought and pecked Shiro on the lips.

“He just better not ruin these panties. I like them.” Shiro chuckled softly and the pair drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Shiro woke up to the sound of armor being carelessly discarded to the ground. Gunmetal eyes settled on Lance's relaxed face and he immediately put the pieces together. Keith was back. He hadn't done anything to them yet, so maybe he wasn't all that mad. Shiro didn't dare peek out from under the blankets though. If he pretended to still be asleep, Keith might wait until later to do whatever it was he planned for revenge. His hopes were dashed as the blankets were suddenly ripped off of them. Lance groaned and snuggled into Shiro's chest.

“Five more minutes Coran.”

“Lance...” Shiro called, finger's tightening their grip on his hip, and the other man grumbled and finally turned to see who had snatched the blankets away. He paled and practically buried himself in Shiro's chest as if that would hide him from Keith's fury. Shiro had been dead wrong. On a scale of 1 to 10, Keith was at a solid _11_.

“So, you two thought it would be a good idea to send me all those pictures during the meeting?” Keith growled, crossing his arms and glaring dangerously at them. “Do you have any idea how worried I was when my phone first pinged? I thought you two were hurt or needed help. Instead, I got a slideshow of you two stripping and being sluttly little boys who couldn't wait until I got back.” Shiro gulped and felt Lance's grip tighten.

“You said seven, _seven_!” He quietly hissed and Shiro swore under his breath.

“And whose bright idea was this? Hmm?” Lance gulped audibly and Shiro refused to meet Keith's gaze. He scoffed.

“Sit up, both of you.” They did as told, pressing their backs against the wall. Keith looked them over with a quick glance, hungrily taking in the sight of their fresh hickeys and red lingerie. “I guess it doesn't matter whose idea it was since you both were such enthusiastic participants. Asses in the air, arms to the bed, _now_.” Keith growled and Shiro snapped to obey. Lance hesitated.

“Hey man, it wasn't that bad.” Keith's hand shot out and grabbed Lance by his hair, shoving him into position beside Shiro. Lance's hand immediately scrambled for Shiro's and he gripped it tightly.

“Color?”

“Green Sir.”

“G-Green Daddy.” Keith gave them no time to prepare, spanking them as soon as they had finished speaking. His strikes were hard and swift, randomly jumping in bursts from one man to the other. Shiro buried his face in his arms and tried to muffle his cries. Lance didn't even bother, clutching Shiro's hand desperately as he sobbed and begged. It _hurt_ but neither asked him to stop, begging instead for his forgiveness. Keith didn't say a word, letting them babble until their asses and the backs of their thighs were flushed and hot. He gently caressed their backs as they sniffled and tried to catch their breath.

“Sorry...so-sorry...please sir!”

“Shh, I forgive you, _both_ of you.” Keith made sure to keep a hand on both of their backs as he shifted so he was sitting in-between them and coaxed them into resting their heads in his lap. He cooed at them, petting their hair and waiting patiently for them to calm down. Lance nuzzled his cheek against Keith's thigh and looked up at him with hope.

“Are you still mad?” Keith felt Shiro stiffen minutely at the question.

“Do you want me to be?” Lance shook his head.

“I don't think my ass could take anymore.” Keith smirked.

“You sure about that?” Lance blushed, pointedly shifting to try to hide his erection. Shiro leaned up and pulled Keith into a gentle kiss. Keith smiled softly and petted through Shiro's hair as he laid back down. “Will you two be okay while I take a shower?”

“Yeah,” Lance chirped and Shiro hummed in affirmation. Keith kissed both of them on their foreheads and slid out from between them. Immediately, they curled up together and watched him strip out of his bodysuit.

“Oh, one last thing.” Keith opened the drawer and tossed them each a cock cage. Lance gaped in horror and Shiro whined. “Put those on. You two earned an hour for every picture you sent me.” Lance quickly snatched his phone up, scrolling through the pictures and counting them. Shiro pouted and put the cock cage on without argument. Lance paled and glanced at his in dismay.

“I thought you said that we were done?” Keith cupped Lance's chin and smirked.

“I said that you were forgiven. I didn't say that we were even. You'll get exactly what you've earned, I guarantee it.” Keith purred, pulling back and heading into the bathroom. Lance blushed and groaned. Their punishment was far from over.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! My tumblr is battyintentions.tumblr. Feel free to stop by if you want to leave a suggestion for the next entry or just say hi. You can leave a suggestion in the comments if you'd prefer too. I try to work all suggestions into fics eventually.


End file.
